1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to memory devices, and more particularly to a memory system, a memory device, a memory system including the same and/or a method of writing data in the semiconductor memory device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into non-volatile memory devices such as flash memory devices and volatile memory devices such as DRAMs. DRAMs are cheap and are used for storing mass data such as system memories. As volatile memory devices such as DRAMs shrink, the bit error rate (BER) of memory cells in the DRAMs may rapidly increase.